


Some Day

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [24]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec gets injured, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Phone Calls, mentions of Jace, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day he'll stop blaming Jace. (But not today)</p><p>--</p><p>“Actually, why do you want to turn Jace into a rat again? You haven’t seen him for days.”<br/>“The story behind my methods is a long one indeed—“<br/>“Magnus.”<br/>“—one which involves an annoying blonde that continually drags my boyfriend into danger where he is too injured to come home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> lame title is a lame title but whatever :P  
> This was just something for a school assignment so enjoy~

“How about a rat? Afterwards he could reminisce with Simon about his glory days chasing the newest garbage around town.”  
“The last time you tried to change someone into something Jace turned into a lion. You’re lucky he didn’t eat you.”  
“I’m sensing some disapproval.”  
“Are you now?”  
“Why, _Alexander_! Is that sarcasm that meets my shocked ears?”  
“Magnus.”  
“Really now, I asked you a simple question—”  
“You called me at two in the morning.”  
“—with very good reason!”  
“After I told you that I needed to rest because I was injured—“  
“Which you should have come to me about!”  
“—so excuse me if I’m not very happy.”  
“…so a no to the rat idea?”  
“If you try to turn Jace into a rat he’ll probably get a hoard of others to infest our apartment with disease.”  
“I don’t know… Rats aren’t very smart, darling.”  
“Jace would find a way.”  
“You don’t think I could hold my own against a couple of rats?”  
“You can’t even hold your own against your own _cat_.”  
“My relationship with Chairman Meow is complicated, I’ll admit. It may involve battles in which I allow him to win.”  
“He nearly took your eye out.”  
“Anything for a feline?”  
“…idiot.”  
“Oooh, name calling huh? You must really be tired.”  
“I broke my collarbone, Magnus. The healing process wasn’t very fun and we’d been hunting for hours beforehand; can you blame me?”  
“…Now I feel bad.”  
“It’s fine Magnus.”  
“…”  
“Was there something else?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Actually, why do you want to turn Jace into a rat again? You haven’t seen him for days.”  
“The story behind my methods is a long one indeed—“  
“Magnus.”  
“—one which involves an annoying blonde that continually drags my boyfriend into danger where he is too injured to come home.”  
“I’m fine. I promise.”  
“I would be more convinced if you weren’t lying in a bed in the Institute, slurring your words.”  
“I did say I was tired.”  
“Mm.”  
“…Make me a portal?”  
“Are you sure? Your injury—“  
“Just take me home, Magnus. Please.”  
“Alright. See you soon.”  
“I’ll try not to fall on you.”  
“Well actually, I could always carry—“  
“No. I am not doing that again. Absolutely not.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You nearly slammed my head into the door when Chairman attacked you.”  
“My baby gets jealous sometimes, it’s true.”  
“I wonder where he gets it from?”  
“You’re slurring your words again. I’ll get the portal ready before you fall asleep on me.”  
“Kay.”  
“…Love you.”  
“I love you too, Magnus.”  
“You scared me to death, I hope you know. You always do.”  
“I’m…”  
“Just get in the portal, Alexander, so I can hold you and make sure you’re as okay as you say.”


End file.
